


I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [39]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou and Rin have plans to meet up with Ai and Sousuke, and Seijuurou isn't sure how to feel about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.

4-9-15

Prompt: "I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else." 

Pairing: Seirin

Rating: T

 

               “Babe, it’s time to get up,” Rin chirped at some ungodly hour one morning as the sun peeked into their bedroom. Seijuurou answered with some unintelligible groan. “Come on, Sei,” Rin chuckled.

 

               “What time is it?” Seijuurou grumbled.

 

               “Almost seven-thirty,” Rin answered. He swung a leg over Seijuurou’s hip and sat up on his thighs. Seijuurou cracked his eyes open to appreciate the view. “Come on, babe, we promised we’d meet Ai and Sousuke for breakfast in an hour.” Seijuurou weighed his options.

 

               “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else,” he said. Rin shot him a wicked grin and rolled off, sauntering over to the dresser. “No, wait, babe, I was joking!” Seijuurou cried, mourning his loss as Rin pulled on a pair of boxers. Rin threw his head back and laughed as he put on a t shirt and a pair of tight jeans which admittedly weren’t too much worse than his bare ass. Rin turned around and threw a shirt at him.

 

               “Come on, you promised,” Rin goaded. Seijuurou pouted at him.

 

               “Don’t care,” Seijuurou grumbled. Rin’s smile got sharper and he crawled onto the bed on top of him.

 

               “If you don’t come,” he whispered, nuzzling his nose into the curve of Seijuurou’s neck, “Ai will be disappointed. He might even cry.” Seijuurou glared at his boyfriend.

 

               “That’s cold shit, Rin,” he said. Rin winked at him and pecked him on the cheek before clambering out of bed. Seijuurou followed him with a groan.

 

 

 

               The café where they had agreed to meet Ai and Sousuke was one that Seijuurou had been to many times, keeping up with his kouhai while Rin had been in Australia. It had been several years, however, and walking in was like stepping directly back into his college days. The café, owned by a little old couple and staffed by their grandchildren, had not changed a bit. He was overcome by a sudden wave of nostalgia, tinged with affection for the man beside him. He slid his arm around Rin’s shoulder and pressed a cheek into his hair.

 

               “How many in your party?” asked a familiar waitress. Seijuurou looked up and smiled.

 

               “Four today, Tamako,” he answered her. She looked more closely and grinned.

 

               “Seijuurou-kun!” she cried. “Welcome back! Your usual table is open, if you like.” Seijuurou smiled and nodded.

 

               “Is your grandmother here today?” he asked. Tamako nodded.

 

               “Yeah, I’ll send her over in just a sec,” she answered. Seijuurou gave her another smile and led Rin over to their table in the back corner.

 

               “I don’t remember her,” Rin said. Seijuurou chuckled and let Rin slide into the booth before him.

 

               “She was usually traveling when you came back to visit,” he explained. “I think when you came back for good she was studying in Kyoto.” Rin just smiled and leaned his head on Seijuurou’s shoulder. Seijuurou fell silent, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend in his arms.

 

               They didn’t have long to wait before Sousuke made his appearance. He slid into the booth across from Seijuurou with a grin and a fistbump.

 

               “Sorry I’m late,” he said. “Ai couldn’t make it, he caught something at school and I made him stay in bed.” Seijuurou turned to glare at Rin, who ignored him.

 

               “Aw, is he okay?” Rin asked. Sousuke chuckled.

 

               “He’s fine, just stubborn. I had to practically tie him down to get him to stay.” Rin made a pitying noise in the back of his throat. Seijuurou glared harder. By the time Tamako arrived with their usual orders, Rin and Sousuke were so deep into their conversation that Seijuurou had given up on glaring and resorted to pouting. Rin stopped mid-bite to stare at him.

 

               “Sei, what’s wrong?” he asked. “You’ve hardly touched your food.” Seijuurou raised his most baleful expression to Rin.

 

               “I let you put pants on for nothing,” he whined. Rin stared at him for a moment, then turned back to Sousuke.

 

               “I told you, Fuji-san is a great place to take Ai this year. He loves the outdoors.” Seijuurou let his head fall onto the table with a thump and was dutifully ignored.

**Author's Note:**

> This and other apt titles exist at [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
